


Happy To See You

by BadLuckCharm



Series: 7 Days of "Good Omens BFF" [7]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Cute, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 00:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11566587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadLuckCharm/pseuds/BadLuckCharm
Summary: Crowley has gone to the Below, and hasn't returned for months. Aziraphale is really happy he's back.





	Happy To See You

**Author's Note:**

> Part 7! The last part :)  
> Link to the artwork is here:  
> http://jean-claude17.deviantart.com/art/Good-Omens-BFF-321956957  
> All artwork is credited to the artist, Jean-Claude17 on deviantart.

The door to the shop opened slowly. Every time it had opened for the last five months, Aziraphale had looked up expectantly, waiting for his demon to appear. Last time he saw Crowley, the demon was seen by the angel, he said he had some Below business, and left. He claimed he'd be back soon, but that was five months ago...

 

But now, there he was, opening Aziraphale's shop door, and walking in, battered and beaten. Aziraphale jumped up, and held his demon, knocking the two to the floor. He wrapped his arms tightly around the demon's middle, refusing to let go.

 

"Angel, cut it off! This is embarrassing! And you're ruining my suit!" Crowley exclaimed, trying to push Aziraphale away.

 

"I'm just happy to see you." Aziraphale replied quietly. This gave Crowley a bit more of a heart. He pushed away his angel, but pulled him into a proper hug. "I'm glad you're back." The angel smiled. Crowley smiled as well.

 

"I missed you too, angel." A moment of silence passed as the angel and the demon held each other.

 

"How was your time in the Below?" Aziraphale knew better than to ask, but he did anyway. Crowley sighed.

 

"Horrible as ever. I had...er, a most abusive time there." Aziraphale gasped, and Crowley shook his head. "At least this time it was mostly psychological pain. I saw...images of them burning you, making you Fall; the sort." He kissed the angel. "I'm...happy to see you." Crowley admitted slowly. "That you're alright, I mean." He added quickly. Aziraphale gave him a knowing smile.

 

"It's been a while, me waiting for you to come home." Aziraphale commented. Crowley smiled.

 

"I've been waiting to come home to you." They kissed, breaking only for a second for oxygen.

 

"Crowley, It's been too long...I love you too much." Aziraphale gasped. Crowley nodded.

 

"Alright. I love you too. You want to show me, angel?" Aziraphale's wings shuddered behind him.

 

"Crowley...I'm yours..."

 

~fin~

 

 

**Author's Note:**

>  **Note: This fic belongs to another author, I'm posting this here on their request, with their full permission and consent.**  
>  *tired voice*Like I said, this cute and fluffy fic isn't mine, so I won't take any credit. Also not to be rude, if I see this fic floating anywhere without the original author's or my permission then, I'll haunt yo asses.
> 
> Stay safe lovelies, and if you comment I'll be sure to pass the message to the original author :) They and I love you guys.


End file.
